T'embrasser pour te faire revenir
by Alshert
Summary: /!\Spoil/!\ Alors qu'ils fuient l'Armée Démoniaque, Yuu et l'unité de Shinoa, accompagné de Mika, tombent sur deux Nobles. Yuu perd alors le contrôle pendant le combat et son Séraphin s'éveille. Et Shinoa pense que seul Mika est capable de ramener Yuu. Yaoi Mika/Yuu, mais assez soft. Enfin je trouve.


**Bonjour bonjour! Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris et poste une fanfic! Autant dire que je ne pense pas que ce sera parfait, et que j'attends les reviews pour savoir ce qu'il faudrait améliorer.**

 **M'enfin bon, soyons honnête, je sais même pas si je réécrirais un jour une autre fic. Le fait est que à force d'en lire encore et encore, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'y essayer. Et comme il n'y avait pas assez de Mika/Yû** **à mon goût sur le site, et bah j'ai essayé d'écrire une fic sur l'univers de Seraph of the End.**

 **Je ne vous assomme pas davantage avec mon blabla...**

 **Quoique si, il faut bien le dire, donc voilà : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Owari no Seraph est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

La douleur. Soudaine, et lui brûlant la poitrine. Mika l'ignora. Il ignora cette lance qui lui transperçait la poitrine pour se concentrer sur la personne qui était en face de lui. Cette personne qui tenait encore l'arme en main. Cette personne… C'était Yû. Mika ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas. Car il savait que ce ne serait pas le regard de son ami d'enfance qu'il verrait, mais celui de l'Autre. Le Séraphin. Le Roi du Sel. Et dans la tête de Mika résonnait encore sa conversation avec Shinoa.

* * *

 _-Je ne pourrais pas le ramener. Pas cette fois. Pas alors que son Séraphin est autant éveillé._

 _-Mais…_

 _-J'ai dit que JE ne pourrais pas le ramener. En revanche, toi tu peux._

* * *

Oui. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait ramener Yû parmi eux. Il pouvait le sauver. Alors, il ignora la douleur. Il ignora cette sensation de brûlure atroce qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. Il ignora tout pour ne se concentrer que sur une seule chose. Le ramener. Ramener son Yû-chan. Le vampire posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il se rapprocha un peu, oubliant la lance qui le transperçait davantage alors qu'il amorçait ce dernier mouvement. Un geste si simple mais tellement risqué en un sens... Les paroles de la jeune Hiiragi résonnaient toujours dans son esprit.

* * *

 _-Un choc. Pas physique mais émotionnel. C'est le seul moyen de le faire revenir. Tu as un lien très fort avec_ Yû _. J'ignore la nature de ce lien. Mais il y a une chose que je sais. C'est que ce lien est le seul moyen de le faire revenir. Alors vas-y. Sauve-le._

* * *

Shinoa était décidément très perspicace. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle sache très bien la nature du lien qu'il y avait entre lui et Yû. Un lien qui, cependant, était peut-être à sens unique… Le jeune vampire eut un léger murmure, où transparaissait la douleur, l'inquiétude, mais aussi… L'espoir…

-Yû-chan… Je t'en prie… Reviens…

Puis Mika apposa ses lèvres contre celle de son ami. Un baiser très doux, et assez chaste il fallait bien l'avouer. Un léger pas en arrière… Mika eut tout juste le temps de croiser le regard de Yû. Ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient verts. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait sauvé. Il avait ramené Yû parmi eux. Le vampire eut un léger sourire, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Sous une tente, agenouillé à côté de Mika, Yû l'observait en silence. Cela ferait bientôt toute une journée que le vampire était inconscient, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le chevet de son ami. Parce qu'il se sentait responsable. Mais pas que. Quand bien même il n'aurait rien eu à voir avec l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement son ami, Yû serait resté à ses côtés. Parce que c'était Mika, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Et aussi…. Il y avait une autre raison, que l'adolescent commençait tout doucement à saisir, mais...

Yuu secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Shinoa lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Comment, dans leur fuite pour s'éloigner au plus vite de l'Armée Démoniaque et de Kureto Hiiragi, ils en étaient venus à tomber sur des nobles. Deux, et ça avait été suffisant pour les mettre en difficulté. Assez, en tout cas, pour que Yû perde le contrôle, et que son Séraphin prenne le dessus. Shinoa ne s'était pas attardé sur les détails, se contentant de lui dire comment Mika l'avait sauvé.

Mika l'avait… Il l'avait… Embrassé… Rien que d'y repenser, Yû sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami puisse avoir de tels sentiments à son égard. Mais d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas? Après tout, le vampire avait très bien pu agir ainsi juste pour le déstabiliser… Non...?

-Yû-chan…?

Un murmure. Très léger, à peine audible, pourtant Yû l'entendit. En une fraction de seconde, il se tourna vers Mika, et, presque inconsciemment, il lui prit la main. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il plongea son regard dans celui du vampire.

-Mika… Tu te réveilles enfin… , murmura le jeune homme d'un ton soulagé.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, un silence pendant lequel aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Puis, Mika tenta de se redresser un peu, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

-Woh, doucement! s'exclama Yû, tout en se penchant pour l'aider à s'installer correctement. Tu n'es pas encore entièrement remis de tes blessures, alors pas de précipitation.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, soupira le vampire, tout en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

-Eh! Ça veut dire quoi ça?! protesta son ami.

-Simplement que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a le plus tendance à foncer tête baissée, déclara calmement Mika.

-Et rappelle-moi qui n'a pas hésité à se lancer seul à l'attaque de tout un bataillon de l'Armée Démoniaque juste pour me récupérer?

Mika ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il tourna la tête vers son ami… Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Un rire libérateur, qui leur fit oublier, l'espace d'un instant, leur situation. Armée Démoniaque, Séraphin de la Fin, vampires… Juste pour un moment, tout cela n'eut plus d'importance. Il y avait juste eux, Mika et Yû, sous la tente. Deux amis.

Yû fut le premier à se calmer. Il attendit que son ami en fasse de même avant de lancer le sujet qui le tourmentait depuis la fin du combat, depuis qu'il veillait sur Mika sous la tente.

-Dis, Mika… Shinoa m'a raconté comment tu m'as sauvé…

-Ah…

-Je voudrais… Enfin, c'est juste que… J'aimerais savoir… Ce que ce geste signifiait réellement pour toi…

À nouveau, il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel aucun des deux n'osa regarder l'autre, trop gênés pour laisser leur regard se croiser à nouveau. Yû était certain que pour le moment, il devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, qui parurent durer une éternité à Yû. Il se décida à relever la tête, et appela doucement son ami.

-Mika…?

Celui-ci tourna la tête en direction de son ami, incertain.

-Et bien… En fait… , commença le vampire, incertain. C'est que… Je…

-Tu…?

Mika baissa à nouveau la tête, atrocement gêné. Il ramena se jambes contre lui, et posa son menton sur ses genoux, cherchant comment exprimer cette vérité, toute simple et pourtant tellement énorme…

De son côté, Yû continuait d'observer le jeune vampire. Et il y eut un détail qui retint son attention. Mika… Rougissait? Minute. Un vampire, ça ne rougit pas! Les réactions physiologiques de ce genre, ça n'arrive pas à un vampire! Mais alors…?

-Mika… prononça doucement Yû.

-...

-Mika, tu rougis.

Le vampire tourna un peu la tête, vaguement décontenancé par une telle remarque. Puis, il saisit toute la portée de ce simple commentaire… Ce qui le fit rougir davantage. Et arracha un sourire à Yû.

-Tu sais Mika… , débuta lentement Yû . Je vais peut-être faire une belle connerie là. Parce que peut-être que je me plante royalement… Mais bon… Tu l'as dit, je fonce toujours tête baissée, et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Son ami le regarda, surpris. Puis il vit Yû se pencher légèrement en avant, rapprocher sa tête de la sienne… Puis ses lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes… Doucement… Comme lorsque Mika l'avait sauvé… Presque inconsciemment, Mika posa sa main sur la nuque de son ami, et se rapprocha à son tour pour approfondir le baiser, qui devint alors plus enflammé, plus sincère, et presque désespéré en un sens. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment précis. Les deux jeunes adolescents se laissaient simplement porter par le baiser, ils se laissaient griser par la sensation de se sentir plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été…

Cela aurait pu durer des heures. Aurait pu. Car il y eut alors un grand bruit qui les fit se séparer précipitamment. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la tente pour tomber sur une Shinoa complètement excitée.

-Ah, je le savais! s'exclamait-elle. Je le savais! Ça crevait les yeux depuis le début! Il n'y avait vraiment que vous deux pour être aveugle! Dire qu'il aura fallu cet accident avec le Séraphin de Yû pour que ça avance enfin entre vous deux! Et aussi…

-Mais tais-toi un peu, enfin, Shinoa!

Mitsuba, qui venait de faire son apparition, donna un grand coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête de la jeune Hiiragi pour la calmer.

-Mais aïeuh! Ça va pas la tête?! protesta la jeune fille.

-C'est toi qui va pas bien ma pauvre! J'ai supporté ton délire de yaoiste cinglée qui observait discrètement ce qui se passait sous la tente, mais là stop, j'en peux plus! Tu vois pas que tu les mets mal à l'aise en plus?

Les deux jeunes garçons remerciaient silencieusement Mitsuba pour son intervention, car franchement… Une Shinoa yaoiste? Il y avait de quoi être mal à l'aise en effet, difficile de faire pire. C'est alors que Mitsuba se tourna vers eux avec son regard autoritaire.

-Bon, et vous deux, que ça soit bien clair! leur lança la jeune Sangū. Pendant les combats, vous évitez les interventions héroïques du style "Je dois sauver mon petit ami"! Il y a déjà suffisamment de problèmes de discipline dans cette unité, pas besoin de rajouter la variable "Surveillance des amoureux transis" dans l'équation!

Eh bah si. Mitsuba avait réussi à les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, si possible. Pourvu que Yoichi et Shihô ne s'y mette pas eux aussi… D'ailleurs, les voilà qui se rapprochait à leur tour de l'entrée de la tente. Et bon sang, est-ce que Yoichi pouvait arrêter de les regarder comme ça, dans le genre "Ils sont trop mignons!", car c'était franchement bizarre! D'autant qu'avec lui, ce n'était même pas moqueur mais sincère, Mika et Yû le savaient très bien. De là à dire si c'était mieux ou pire… Quant à Kimizuki…

-Tsch, franchement, annonça ce dernier en secouant légèrement la tête. Il n'y a bien que Yû pour s'enticher d'un vampire. Mais bon, on savait tous depuis le début que tu étais bizarre.

Si Yû n'avait pas été aussi gêné, nul doute qu'il aurait répliqué après cette remarque de Kimizuki. Mais là, en l'occurrence, il priait simplement pour qu'un miracle les sorte, lui et Mika, de cette situation embarrassante. Un miracle qui arriva en la personne de Narumi.

Ce dernier était resté un peu en retrait jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que intervenir, les deux jeunes gens sous la tente faisait vraiment trop pitié à voir. Il se rapprocha donc du groupe à l'entrée de la tente et commença à les éloigner un peu.

-Bon allez, ça suffit comme ça! Mika a besoin de repos, je vous rappelle qu'il s'est fait transpercer par une lance! s'exclama-t-il.

Il ignora les protestations de Shinoa et continua de repousser tout ce petit monde loin de la tente. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et pu voir Yû articuler un merci silencieux. Le jeune Makoto eut un sourire amusé, songeant que les deux jeunes amoureux allaient avoir bien du mal à avoir des moments en tête à tête avec cette chère Shinoa qui s'était révélée être une yaoiste…

* * *

Encore un peu gêné, Yû se leva rapidement pour fermer l'entrée de la tente. Après quoi il retourna aux côtés de Mika, qui semblait n'avoir rien perdu de sa coloration au niveau des joues.

Alors que Yû s'asseyait, le vampire laissa sa main un peu retomber, proche de celle de son ami. Un geste simple qui traduisait une question, une demande de certitude… Yû prit alors sa main dans la sienne, et la serra légèrement. Mika eut l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un énorme poids du cœur. Il tourna la tête vers Yû . Celui-ci souriait doucement, d'un sourire que Mika ne l'avait encore jamais vu afficher. Pourtant, Mika hésitait encore, le regard légèrement fuyant, comme se demandant si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve, une chimère à la fois plaisante et douloureuse...

Yû, de son côté, aperçut l'hésitation chez son ami d'enfance. Enfin, ami d'enfance… Un autre terme était désormais plus approprié. Le jeune homme se pencha alors, et embrassa tendrement Mika. Son Mika. Son désormais petit ami. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir employer ce terme avec qui que ce soit. Pas depuis le jour où sa famille s'était fait tuer, alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir la ville des vampires. Mais maintenant… Quand le baiser prit fin, Yû plongea son regard dans celui de Mika. Dans les yeux rouges du vampire, toute hésitation avait disparu.

Mika posa la tête sur l'épaule de Yû, enfin apaisé. Le doute avait disparu, et il profita simplement de la présence de son Yû-chan. Juste de la présence de l'autre. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler. Il sentit la main de Yû lui caresser doucement les cheveux, et il laissa doucement le sommeil le gagner. Pas assez vite toutefois, pour ne pas entendre celui qu'il aimait lui adresser quelques mots, si simples et pourtant tellement porteurs d'émotions…

-Mika… Je t'aime…

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vampire. Et il ressentit alors le besoin de le dire aussi à voix haute, comme pour sceller ce lien qui l'unissait à Yû.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Yû-chan… Depuis toujours… Et pour toujours...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Alors? Des commentaires? Première fic, je le rappelle, soyez indulgent ^^ Mais honnête quand même svp ;)**


End file.
